


Looking at The Window

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Art, Crying, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt, Fanart, Gen, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Mary melihat ke luar jendela, berusaha mengabaikan apa yang ia tempel di jendelanya sendiri. #BeforeOurSpring





	Looking at The Window

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari gambar ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** (Possibly) Canon, Fanart (bukan fanfiksi).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Barangkali](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978129) by [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva)




End file.
